


A Second Time

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	A Second Time

The previous night, Jounouchi had been sniffling a little, coupled with the occasional cough. No big deal, he had assured more than once, after all it took a lot to get him sick. Like jumping off a boat into the Pacific.

And yet, when he woke in the morning feeling like he had been hit by a bus, full of gross and curled up in a ball, the first thing he felt other than far too warm was a kiss to his forehead. The second time he woke up, he was forced to take something for the fever, and realized dazedly that there was kleenex by the bed, water and a portable gaming device so he wouldn’t be bored while coherent.

Weird.

He doesn’t even find it odd when one of Seto’s maids comes in every half hour to check on him, gives him the medication when he needs it, and a doctor visits him. When five-thirty hits, he isn’t expecting Seto home so early, and it shows.

But Seto just smiles, leans down, and kisses his forehead a second time.

“Just don’t get me sick too, hm?”


End file.
